


and the next forever

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, More Fluff, Other, Post Episode 9, Yet more fluff, after the sock hop, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: "Take the whole table, we're done here!"As the broadcast and the sock hop ends, Drew and Harrison finally get to be alone.





	and the next forever

“Just take the whole table, we’re done here!”

Drew’s voice was exasperated but his eyes were soft, fingers laced with Harrison’s like he never wanted to let go. The corners of his mouth twitched, like he was trying to frown but couldn’t keep himself from smiling, his whole face shining brighter than Harrison had ever seen it before.

Harrison was sure his heart might balloon right out of his chest.

They tumbled out of the sock hop, leaving the swathes of Sidlesmith students behind and stumbling out into the cold air, the two of them giggling like school children.

Sidlesmith was lit up by twinkling fairy lights, boughs of red roses hung here and there either side of the walkways, spreading red petals all over the floor.

Out there in the quiet, the music from the sock hop floating out to join them, Drew wrapped his arm around Harrison’s waist and pulled him close.

“Harrison,” he said, a grin stretched from ear to ear, “can I kiss you?” 

Harrison looped his arms around Drew’s shoulders, rising onto the tip of his toes. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Drew didn’t waste a single second pulling Harrison towards him and kissing him soundly. Harrison just about melted in his arms.

All those times he’d pictured this happening, all those times he’d sat inches away from Drew, thinking about leaning close and brushing their lips together, daydreaming about Drew’s arms around him, fantasizing about Drew’s lips on his, hands in his hair, he’d never once imagined that it would feel this good.

With Drew’s hands on him, he felt anchored, steady.

It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

 

They found themselves tangled together in Drew’s bed, Harrison tucked into Drew’s chest, Drew’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

He’d never felt as safe as this in his life.

Drew’s nose was in hair, brushing kisses to his head. Harrison never wanted this moment to end, but somehow he didn’t feel fear; he knew that after this moment there would be a hundred more, and a hundred after that.

“Y’know,” Harrison began, stifling a yawn, “I never thought I’d be this happy.”

Behind him, he felt Drew smile. He brushed his lips to the back of Harrison’s neck, and he gave a delicious shiver. 

“Me neither,” Drew said, lacing their fingers together. “Honestly, I’m still not convinced I’m not dreaming.”

Harrison twisted his head, a flicker of a smile flashing across his face. “I can help with that.”

He leaned up and kissed Drew slow, turning in Drew’s arms to slide his fingers through his hair, gliding through dark curls. When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, Drew’s hands cupped Harrison’s cheek, his thumb brushing across Harrison’s skin. The way he was looking at him made Harrison’s heart thud in his chest.

“I meant what I said,” Drew whispered, his forehead pressing against Harrison’s, “you’re _magic_ , Harrison.”

Harrison felt his cheeks flush, ducking his head against Drew’s chest. He let out a happy sigh.

They stayed quiet for a few moments, just enjoying being in each other’s arms, the night drifting on.

“What happens now?” Harrison said after a while, his voice quiet in the darkness.

“What do you mean?”

“What do we... do?”

“I don’t know,” Drew said, his eyes shining under the moonlight streaming through his bedroom window. “We just take each day as it comes, I suppose. It’s funny, you know.”

“What’s funny?”

“I’ve never liked not knowing what’s coming next. I always like to know where I’m going what I’m doing,” he said. “But with you...”

His voice trailed off.

“—But with me?” Harrison prompted.

“With you... I don’t get that,” Drew said, his fingers curling around a lock of Harrison’s hair. “With you, I feel like no matter what comes my way, I’m going to be okay.”

“Drew,” Harrison whispered, breathlessly.

Drew caught Harrison’s words with his mouth, brushing another heart-stopping kiss across his lips.  

Harrison snuggled close, pressing his face into Drew’s chest. “I can’t wait to wake up next you,” he mumbled, “but I never want this night to end.”

Drew peppered kisses into Harrison’s curls. “We’ll always have the next.”

“And the next?”

“And the next,” Drew confirmed, smile so wide it pinched his cheeks.

“And the next, and the next, and the next?”

“And the next forever,” Drew said, “if that’s what you want.”

“Yeah,” Harrison whispered, his eyes closing as he turned in Drew’s arms, “that’s what I want.”

And so, as the night slipped on, forever stretched out before them, the promise of more kisses and coffee at Kishi’s, and girl scout cookies, and days spent in each other’s arms, and more love than either of them thought they’d ever deserve waiting for them out on the horizon.

But for now, they slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [bee-elzebub](https://bee-ezlebub.tumblr.com/) and on twitter at [@untakenbeepun](https://twitter.com/untakenbeepun)


End file.
